Hunter and hunted
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: 'Dreads' is the son of his Elder, when he, his sister and a group of Youngbloods are taken on their first hunt, a tragic turn is taken, leaving the group trapped on a planet where everything wants to kill them... With Dreads being forced to discover what being a leader means. Rated M for violence, death and profanity. Chapter on Tuesday is 800 word. On hold next chapter.
1. The survivors

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Alien vs Predator. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own AVP, Jim and John Thomas and Fox do.**

 **(Unknown Colony.)**

If the Youngbloods had known what hell had awaited them, they probably wouldn't have come…. However, none knew the dangers.

But that didn't mean they didn't have teeth, a Xenomorph warrior lunged at one of the 7 Youngbloods only for a hand to snap its neck and tear its inner jaw from its mouth.

This figure was known as 'Dreads', a 'Blooded' Yautja and the leader of the group, he spun and decapitated 2 more Warriors before they fell to the ground.

The remaining Xenomorphs screeched and then vanished, probably to get reinforcements and then come after them once more…

"Another wave of trophies…."

One of the Predators said before Dreads turned to him, judging by his Bio-Mask and his use of the Smart Disk, this was 'Cleaver' as the Humans on this world liked to name him.

The others in the group he remembered by their 'Nicknames' 'Reign' 'Scorcher' 'Wraith' 'Quiver' ….

His sister 'Swift', was absent, Dread growled before he heard the voice of his sister once again.

"The Shadow Blade Clan is coming…. Bad Bloods…"

Swift hissed, Dread turned, when they had arrived to this planet, they were like Pups, Youngbloods…

That was 6 months to 1 year ago if memory served Dreads right, the siblings shared a look, Bio-Mask or not, both Predators knew each other like the back of their blades.

"We return to camp…. The Serpents will return and we cannot face them at night…. Equipment or not…"

He said, the rest of the group nodded and leapt into the trees before vanishing back to camp, Dreads went to do the same, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Father would be proud…."

Swift said as Dreads grunted, he refused to show emotion, if one of the Bad Bloods was watching, he would be making them both a target.

"Father is dead, sister… And whichever of the Bad Bloods that killed will die at my own hand…."

Dreads said before he jumped into the trees before Swift followed him, unaware of one of the Bad Bloods above them as it cloaked and left.

 **(Black Shade Clan camp, 1hour later.)**

Swift looked at her brother who stood on a tree with his Combi-Stick… Like he always does, he grunted and scanned the horizon, his Bio-Mask in his other hand.

"He still blames himself?"

Reign asked as he cleaned his Glaive, Swift nodded, the rest of the clan feasted… The Elders of other clans had heard of them and were amassing Elite hunters to help them.

"Our Elder was slain by a Bad Blood on our first hunt, brother…. That would be enough to break anyone…. You cannot blame Yauthei for his response to this…. He was the first to slay a serpent… Blooded or not, he is the leader now…."

Scorcher hissed, he cleaned a mine so it would not go off by accident…. The group had come a long way… But they would have to survive even.

"I don't… But there is nothing to do at the moment… He shouldn't feel he shelters this burden…."

Reign hissed as Swift growled at the Blooded Predator, their father was a very delicate situation.

"Yauthei… Come down."

Swift said, she was ignored, she didn't want to get up and do something, if she did, it would look bad….

"Let him be…. He needs time to grieve…. The longer he's allowed that…. We have to hunt down the damned filth who killed him…"

Quiver said, he held his Plasma Caster in his hands as he cleaned it, power wasn't a problem for them at the problem… Nor were ways to keep their weapons sharp… But it kept their mind off what had happened.

"Hmm…."

Reign said as Dreads put his mask back on his face as he spotted something, he dropped from the tree he was on to deal with something.

Swift growled before they heard a screech before Dreads tossed a bisected Xenomorph into the camp.

"They gather for attack…. Sleep in shifts…."

Dreads said before he walked past the group of hunters, they watched him leave before all turned to Swift.

"Do as he says… I will talk to him tomorrow…."

Swift says as the rest of the group split off to do so.

 **Author Note**

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know the first chapter isn't the best, the second chapter will be better. As for Dreads and the rest of his group? I will explain next chapter… This story isn't set in any part of the Predator or Aliens timeline. Next chapter will be either next week or the week after that. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. The Hunt

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Hunter and Hunted. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own AVP, Jim and John Thomas and Fox do.**

 **(Unknown Colony.)**

Dreads stabbed at a Warrior before decapitating another with his Comb-Stick, he ducked a tail from a third before he stabbed it through the chin with his Wrist Blades.

The lone warrior lunged at Dreads before he grabbed it and snapped it over his knee, killing it as he dropped it to the ground.

He put two fingers up to a mark on his mask, a mark he had burned on the mask with the blood of the first serpent he had ever killed on this planet.

He was hunting for a 'Praetorian' as he heard Humans called them, one had killed a gang of Humans…. He would kill it with his bare hands if he had to… Every serpent on this planet will die….

"Brother…"

Dreads heard before he drew his Smart Disk as he tossed it as 2 Warrior Xenomorphs, it split them apart and returned to his hand as his sibling leapt down as Dreads walked past his sibling.

"You should be at the camp…."

Dreads hissed as he drew his Wrist-Blades as his sister followed, he tracked a Xenomorph through the trees before firing a blast at the beast with his Plasma Caster.

He dodged the acid that came from the creature and brushed some of it off his shoulder.

"As should you, you cannot face this entire planet alone…"

Dreads heard as he turned to his sister as another Xenomorph screeched and lunged at him.

He caught it on one of his blades as it tried to claw at him while he looked at his sister.

"I won't let these Serpents kill me, sister… You mistake me for a simple weakling… A pup… I am not, father trained me to fight… As he trained us to command the clan if he fell…. I won't let these abominations destroy our legacy or our clan… So, with all due respect, sister…. Go back to the camp… Now…"

Dreads ordered as he growled out the last words of his sentence, his sister didn't yell or move.

She always was stubborn… The silence was horrifying, and unsettling… Not something Dreads preferred unless it was him on a hunt… Where he felt in his element.

"Brother… No."

She said as Dreads turned and growled, he didn't think his sister was weak, his sibling was one of the few allowed to hunt with the clan and their mother who was another Elder of their clan was.

But seeing these…. Serpents cut her down? Like they had his father? No, on his honor as the leader of their clan, he wouldn't allow this.

But still….

"Fine… But you will do as I say… We are hunting one of the higher serpents, the ones who lead the packs and guard the queens… One was leading a massive pack of Serpents through this area… We will hunt it, and we will kill it… And then we will hunt for the queen in 2 weeks…"

Dreads hissed as his sister nodded, Dreads leapt to another tree and turned to his sibling as the two Predators regarded each other.

"Don't use your camouflage… the Serpents see through it… I know the last serpent I killed before you arrived tried to kill me while I was hidden from its sight…. Your castor or spear are better used then being hidden…"

Dreads stated as he vanished to another tree as he brushed off his armor as his sister followed him.

Dreads heard a hiss and then whirling, something flew by his armored head.

The bullet impacted the tree next to him as he tired to react and managed to do so as he fired his plasma caster.

The android fell to the ground, its torso smoking as Dreads let out a war howl and lunged at the droids.

His sister followed as one of the droids tried to bring up its weapon before Dreads impaled it through the chest with his Wrist Blades. He turned and slashed another 2 with his Smart Disk before killing another with the Smart Disk he held as he tossed it at the droid and killing the machine.

Dreads hissed as another fired its rifle at him, he dodged the shots before firing his Plasma Caster.

The machine fell to the ground, smoking as a roar split the ear.

 **Author Note**

 **Phew, another chapter down! Yes, I know it took a while to make this chapter, I was handling another story… I also want to point out Dreads isn't the best of leaders yet as you saw… He's learning… Next chapter will be soon but maybe in a few weeks and will show Dreads fighting a Praetorian. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. The Prey

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Hunter and Hunted. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own AVP, Jim and John Thomas and Fox do.**

 **(Unknown Colony.)**

All prey had a weakness, some had a blind spot, some were easy to surprise, some had a weak point.

Praetorians as Dreads found out, were easy to anger and even easier to counter when they were angered.

"You will fall, serpent… And you will fall to me…"

Dreads stated before rolling out of the way of a tail stab as he quickly slashed the Praetorian again with his Combi-Staff as it hissed at him and then lunged, he dodged and stabbed it in the back as it collapsed to the ground.

A Warrior Xenomorph leapt at him from the trees, he caught it and crushed its head before dropping it.

The Praetorian started to stand before a blast from his sister's Plasma Caster brought it back down.

"Why would you shoot the wounded serpent? That is dishonorable to the prey…"

Dreads asked as his Wrist Blades snapped open as Dreads prepared to finish the beast off.

If his father was present, he would be shocked… But he would be proud of them for their hunt.

"Because it is still dangerous…."

Swift put in as Dreads sighed and turned to finish off the Praetorian, rearing back his blades to claim the beast as his kill.

That was when the beast hit him with its tail, tossing him into a tree before it roared and then ran into the jungle as Dreads growled and slammed his Combi-Stick into the dirt.

"Damn it! You cost me that kill by agitating it, sister! I knew you would do that…."

Dreads hissed before he growled and then leapt onto a tree trunk and turned to Swift.

"We return to camp…. I will hunt the serpent myself next time… You need more experience…. Much more experience in hunting the Serpents…"

Dreads hissed as he turned and then leapt away as Swift looked at the kills of the other Xenomorphs.

She sighed, even if he was angry, her brother was right…. She had used a weapon in a hunt. Something regular hunts would frown upon, as arrogant as they were, their people only used weapons on prey unworthy of their blades.

"Brother…"

Swift whispered before she leapt onto a tree and then leapt away, ignorant of the cloaked Predator watching her as she left.

 **(Clan Camp.)**

Dreads looked into the fire as the rest of the clan gathered around the campfire, Swift sat on the edge of the camp as Dreads looked at her.

"She used a weapon of range on an injured target… That is something a regular hunter would do…"

Dreads heard from Reign as he turned to the Glaive wielding Predator and crossed his arms.

"She is young, Reign… You are barely above a Youngblood… All of our… Our clan leader… My father isn't hear to oversee our hunts… We must carry out our hunts on our own…. And we must learn these lessons on our own…"

Dreads hissed as Quiver stood and turned over his mask as he turned to Dreads.

"We must carry ourselves differently though… We aren't the hunters here… We cannot afford to play by the same rules we always do… Doing so would get us all killed… Honor I accept… But slaughter isn't honorable… It is simply stupid…"

Quiver said as Dreads sighed and looked over his Wrist Blades before turning to Quiver, honor wasn't something Dreads would accept giving up, it wasn't what their kind did… They were warriors, hunters… To turn their backs on honor.

"Quiver… You are a hunter at range… And I accept that… I understand your weapons are more ranged then close combat…. But what Swift did… What my sister did… It isn't something an experienced hunter would do… That dishonor falls on me… She wanted to hunt… And I shouldn't have let her come…. She needs to know when to step back and analyze the situation… Until then, she can't come on any other hunts…"

Dreads said as he turned to Swift, he didn't want to admit that he was right, it hurt him to see his sister wasn't a hunter…. In their people, she wouldn't even be here….

"We hunt tomorrow… And we hunt the Serpent… We need to bring it down…. Or it will get to its queen…"

Dreads stated.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I also want to point out the reason I started on the hunt was to show Dreads skill at fighting the Praetorian… As for next chapter? It won't be a for a little bit, it takes time for me to come up with these chapters… Next chapter will show the Clan hunting the Praetorian... Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Reflection

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Hunter and Hunted. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own AVP, Jim and John Thomas and Fox do.**

 **(Unknown Colony.)**

Dreads sat on his log, he crossed his arms as he looked around… Something was off, something was always off…

He blinked before an arrow flew at his head, he caught it in his free hand, he twirled it around, weaving it through his fingers as he did so.

"You can't consider yourself a warrior if you don't train, Dreads… Brother, what weaves through your mind…?"

Dreads heard as he turned to his brothers, he turned to the others as he continued to sit on the log, listening to the sounds of the forest as he looked around, looking at his clan as he did so.

"What weaves through my brain is simple… I question how we are still on this planet… Why we cannot simply deal with these creatures on our hunts… We fight beasts…"

Dreads hissed as he looked at the others, he wouldn't be used to this… Being unsure of what to do… Then again, he also wasn't used to being a leader like this.

"What are you doing here? I told you to hunt… To run around out there and hunt food... And yet you are here, having a conversation we need to have at a later date… How are we dealing with survival here…"?

Dreads muttered as he looked at his wrist blades, they twisted and cracked with power… As much as they could be used in battle.

"I'm wondering what you are doing here… wondering what is going on around here… It isn't like you to sit and ponder, brother."

Dreads heard and sighed, ever since Swift, his mind had been… Wondering, it had been swimming in a pit… He didn't feel right, there was spots in his memory that shouldn't be there… Doubt, fear, anger… These weren't traits a hunter processed, they were warriors, they were fighters, they were hunters… They didn't think, they acted… They fought, they hunted… They killed.

They didn't question themselves, they acted… They questioned things when it effected their hunts… Not on the matter of survival… Survival, that was something that a hunter didn't debate.

"What are you here then… Where is my sister? I don't see her among you… Don't tell me you sent her out alone…. Don't you dare…"

Dreads hissed as he looked among the hunters, he didn't see the rest of the hunters… He wondered if the rest of the group had gone hunting without his leadership… Then again, they should be, they would be dead within a week if they didn't gain any experience.

"I have to say no… But I saw her with the rest of the group… They are hunting for food at this moment… But for now, I can't be sure of that… I don't entirely know what is going to happen… We have been getting serpents and… Something else on the perimeter…"

He heard and turned to the clan warrior, another thing on this planet… Another thing besides the serpents and humans?

That was impossible, they were the only thing on the planet as of this moment… They should not be dealing with humans, specially humans who had no idea they were here at all… Not to mention humans who hadn't been able to find them within weeks.

"And you tell me this because… Why? What could possibly be so important that you would break your hunt to inform me about it… What would be such important that experience must be sacrificed for information?"

Dreads asked as he looked around, he cracked his neck, he planted his spear in the ground and used it to rise to his feet, and he turned and planted his mask over his face, it locked over his face as he took a moment to open and then close his eyes.

"We have found food for now… But as of this moment, we only have enough food to last 2 weeks… 3 if they are lucky on their hunt… I feel like we should find other ways to get hunting for food done."

Dreads heard as he sighed, he turned to the fellow clan member.

"We will continue to hunt and hunt…. Unless the elders themselves come down… We will hunt and fight… That is what we do… And it is what we shall do for now… Until I can think of something better for us to do."

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter down! Yes, for now, this will be the final chapter… I don't know how I want to do this story yet… And I have other stories to deal with… I won't return until next chapter… Until then, this story will be on hold… Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
